Saturday
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: [SenRu] One Saturday morning....


SATURDAY

**Author:** Ryuen snash013@yahoo.com

**Genre:** On second thought… this 'ought to be 'sap'; 'mushy' perhaps… .

**Pairing:** SenRu favorite…the best!

**Rating:** PG since I included a 'few' explicit words here…hehehehe

**A/N:**  hi there! Phew, so far, this is my second posted fic here in ff.net- I dunno if you have already read the first fic ive posted _The Beauty That Was My Life_ but if you still don't have… uhm, may I suggest that you go and read it…. NOW! –lolz- juz kidding! Hm, so _Saturday_ juz popped into my crazy mind like some sort of a virus… bacteria or something… I mean, I really dunno- one day, I juz woke up and poof! This crappy idea blossomed into nothingness! Hm, really just contemplating on the 'what-ifs' I mean, what if Sen and Ru have already 'met' before; not juz personally though… Thought it was kinda fun… gomen ne, please bear with me… thanks so much… so, enough with my endless talks… let's get it on now, shall we… and so, I present to you… _Saturday_!

**~:: I own nothing…but a pair of worn-out pajamas!::~   ****ß**** S.D.A.!!! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendoh's POV 

6:00am

Saturday. 

I woke up into a fine morning and boy! That was one good sleep. I hadn't one since last week. Practice has been keeping me too much. Well that's not my idea, at least- It belongs to our one and 'only' coach- Taoka sensei. I got up, did a little stretching and yawned. I don't know but it seems that something is telling me that today will be one, 'exciting' day. 

"Exciting?!" Heh, what am I thinking now. 

"…oh well." 

I trashed that puny thought of mine and went inside the bathroom. I looked onto my reflection at the mirror and saw a young, tall, handsome guy ( Im such a vain…) I twist my neck to the left- now, to the right and opened my mouth, 

"Ahh…" then, flashed my most precious and enchanting trademark- a sweet smile. 

"…oohh, you're so goddamn, freakin, handsome Akira- the heaven's has been generous… way too generous,  it hurts."

An hour later, after doing my routines, I found myself opening the closet and eventually having a hard time choosing on what to wear. 

"Hmm, it must be something simple but appealing…very appealing." 

I smirk at my own crappy idea and decided to go for a simple, plain blue polo shirt with a small imprint of a familiar 'checked mark'- heh, "…NIKE for all!" Then I put on a pair of black slacks to go with my chosen shirt. Of course the 'cool' look cannot be completed without the hair—its been said that it is considered to be one's crowning glory. I put enough gel on my palm, rubbed my two hands together and precisely spiked my hair- "…oh yes, you are way too gorgeous with that look Akira—you're… you're simply too irresistible, heh!" (wink).

After exactly two hours of thoroughly fixing everything- from the tips of my fingers up to the end of my toes, I stepped out of the house, uttered a 'cool' bye-bye to my sister who, was a bit surprised to see me way too 'carefree' rather than my 'usual' self, and a lil later on found myself walking cooly and comfortably- thanks to my black, leather _Birkenstock_ 'slippers'. I strolled around for about 20 minutes until fin'lly deciding to dropped by the shopping arcade. I saw a few people glance my way- especially a group of teenage girls whom I didn't forget to noticed that suddenly looked like 'ripe tomatoes', as I passed by them, I gave 'em a 'smug grin' and found my ears complaining to their deafening shrills that made a cold chill run down into my spine. I jogged my way off to the lil 'commotion' I sort of-- (coughs) "made".  

 "…heh, so much for the killer looks!"

_ My-my-my….wow-wow-wee, look at that 50-70% off on all premium items! _Oooh, this is simply great! I jogged my happy feet towards and went inside my favorite shops. _Versace… A/X… Diesel… Dickies… Fossil… Adidas… Nike… Reebok…now this is what they say the "…shop 'til you drop" and the "…skies the limit!!! ^^"_ - - hmm, darn! Did I forgot something else?! Aw c'mon now hotshot- you know there's still one store you forgot to drop your 'itchy' feet on… arrrggh, now _what_ store was it again?! I found a comfy bench nearby and decide to sit there for awhile. _Bbbrrrrghhh…_ Aw crap! My stomach… (sighs) Im hungry… there must be some rolling store here nearby… Ah! There it is… 

"Popcorn, Hotdogs, & Potatoes"!!! 

Just my luck- (phew)… I marched my way to that rolling store and ordered. 

"Yes sir, (blush)… uhm, what'll be your order?" (blush)…

 I noticed the 'reddening' of the lady in front of me and as if being the son of Satan, I even made her suffer a bit by adding a wink with my killer smile w/c of course made the other 'sighed dreamily'.  _You really are goddamn woman killer Akira… screw your gorgeous smile, darn that cute wink, and of course sheesh that seductive, sexy body of yours…ooooh really now Akira- your absolutely 'god's most exquisite design!' ^^" _Ha! So much for that 'vainness' I have in me…I went back to where I used to sat awhile ago and heartily eat my snack. 

"…such perfect day for some perfect guy." (cough-cough) …?!!!!! 

What the…?! _Someone_ didn't like what I said… oh well…. Screw that jerk! (munch-munch) Hm, say what time is it already? Oh...

9:00 am.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa's POV 

Meanwhile, somewhere else…… or rather…… _someone_………

Someone should remind me to crash my fucking alarm clock.

9:00 am.

Saturday. I shifted to the right and plopped down a pillow on my face. I tried to get sleep once more to drown me and take me to my lil 'wonderland'- unfortunately_… thank you very much_ to my beloved 'neighbors'- - 

[ Another crash was heard from the room next to one sleepy rookie's crib- and another… and another…. And…. _CCRRAASSHH!!!!!!_  - - another. Following the devastating 'noise' came a loud- "Get out you fuckin' jerk- I caught you with that stupid bitch- …. Don't deny it you…you user...!!!" The guy, of course tried to reason out but unfortunately for him, the woman has a rather… 'soprano' voice which of course edges her from her crappy boyfriend.]

I tried to shut my eyes even tighter but of course- due to the thin wall separating my room from the war freaks'- - I failed to invite sleep once more causing a vein to popped out of my forehead. _Darn people!_ I decided to get up instead and went straight in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and tried to 'speak' to myself- Im used to this … and Im not sick. _Now what, it's a goddamn Saturday morning- what'll I do?… Practice. But of course, is there anything else? We'll be facing a certain school on Monday and I have to condition myself- hn, some practice game with Ryonan… Ch! I remember Ayako telling us that there is a certain 'ace player' from their school- Hn, who cares about that damn bastard- I don't care who or what the hell he's capable of - - I, Rukawa Kaede will beat the shit outta him._ Then suddenly an image of a laughing redhead poofed into my head ranting as loud as he could the words- "Nyahahaha- Ore wa tensai!"_Ch! That do'ahou…I cant stand that pea brain…_ After exactly 30 minutes of staying in the bathroom, I got out- went to my closet and put on a plain, white shirt to match my faded, cargo pants.

Tomorrow's Sunday which means of course that I have enough time to practice 'til Mondays' game. _Now what… staying in here will surely bore me to death… _ I noticed yesterday's newspaper and decided to flip the pages. _Headlines… Business… Celebrity News… Horoscope…(sigh) nothing seems to be interesting._ I then decided to flipped the last two pages left and found my eyes fixated on a certain 'announcement'- **3-day Sale! 50-70% off- Kanagawa's Factory Depot- get all original items for less! **I raised a brow and smirked, _50-70% off huh… big sale…(sigh)…_ That's it! It should be a lil cheaper by now… I got up abruptly, suddenly remembering something, pulled the black denim jacket that was hanging by the wall, got my room keys inside the drawer, and shoved my feet in a pair of leather slippers. 

10:30 am.

I found myself strolling down the shopping arcade which of course made the others stare at me. _Hn- people- is there a dirt on my face… and oh, if they're going to ask me whether I comb my hair or not… its been always like that- ever since the day I was 'ejected' in this world… and yeah, that's my style…_ I walked a lil more and stopped at a certain shop- _Toby's_. I hopped inside and was greeted with much enthusiasm by two saleslady whose smile was reaching up to the back of their necks. 

"Good morning sir, may we help you?" (blush-blush)

I gave 'em my 'deadpan' look and fixated my eyes over an overlay of armbands.  

"…yes sir, those are imported and beautiful arm bands which will suit you- your skin tone will perfectly blend with any color of these arm bands here since you got a very pale skin (blush)- would you like to try them on?"

I gave her my blank look- ¬_¬ and uttered an almost whisper of 'no, thanks' before deciding to get out of the shop. I strolled for a couple of minutes more before deciding to get something from my now growling stomach. _(sigh) what a boring day… I should've practiced instead-._ I shook my head and looked for something edible to munch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sendoh's POV**

10:30? …how time flies! Ho-humm…. Boy! Im getting sleepy and hah, darn, where's the excitement?! I thought today's going to be a perfect day for a certain perfect guy but… `~_~ aww… now what, Im feeling bored! I crumpled the tissue in my hand and stood up… 

"…and here he comes ladies and gentlemen, the very gorgeous hunk- wearing jersey #7 – from Ryonan High- Akiiiraaa Ssseeennddooh!!! ^0^ Here he comes peeps- he dribbles, raised his arms for the shot- ah! A sudden block- but it's a fake ladies and gents- Mr. Hotshot drove past the giant baldhead and  SWOOSH! – a fade away shot and it's IN the 'trash can'!!!" 

Suddenly there were clapping hands everywhere… without him being aware of it, people have already gathered around him- watching and listening to him all the time while he was busily preoccupied with his lil 'play'- 0.o?!!! _Eh?!!! (scratch-scratch)… am I being 'loud'?…heh, oh well… being 'famous' sure is hard! ^^"_       

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen- ehehehe, thanks very much! ^-^/" And with that, off I went to stroll more and… heh, might as well look for that 'excitement' im so into -today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa's POV 

_Huh? Was that some commotion? I thought I heard cheers somewhere… hn, whoever- or rather whatever that was… I cant care less._ A group of teenage girls passed by me and they seemed to be 'whining' about something…… or rather- someone. 

Girl1: " ….ooohh, he's so gorgeous!" (blush)

Girl2: "what a hunk….." (dreamy sigh)

Girl3: "did you see him fire away that shot?!… he's so sexy!!!" (drools)

Girl4: "yeah- and his hair- did you see how 'spiked' it was- I swear I'd do anything just to catch a glimpse of him again!" (blush-blush)

Girl1: "…hey! You're forgetting something- he's….!!!??"

And with that, they all chorused to my annoyance…..

All: "…..CUTE SMILE!!!!!!!!…… KKKAAWWAAIIII!"(shreaks, drools, blushes, nosebleed,- dropsdead) 

Rukawa: ¬__¬ _….yare yare…_

I sighed in restlessness and decided to walked away from the 'possessed' souls- _hunk?… sexy?… gorgeous..? 'erect' hair?!!!… who the hell was he- … some actor?! Ch! I don't care… maybe he needs some freakin attention badly- - fire away that shot?! … well 'fire away' my ass- if they want a 'real' showdown- I know how to give 'em one…!!! – wait a minute, (sigh) what am I thinking? I should not act this way- I know ME and I am ME… im the calm, cool, collected ICE PRINCE- - I couldn't care less._ I continue my 'self-strolling' around the shopping arcade until I finally found what im looking for- a rolling store. It seems that there have been a slight- maybe 'tiny' commotion that happened minutes before I arrived here. There were still a few people- and, or, I should rather say- specifically… few 'girls' around- frantically talking about something- - ?! rather, someone?! I ignored the kinda' 'stupid' scene in front of me and decided to marched towards the store. The lady smiled cheerfully as she asked my order with an obvious blush on her face. 

"Yes (blush) sir…?!" (drools)

"¬_¬, uhm… cheese dog sandwich and Gatorade."  

The lady jotted my order down swiftly, "… 10 minutes on the sandwich sir, will that be okay?" 

I nodded, found a bench nearby and sat down. 

10 minutes later…..

"…er, uhm excuse me sir?… (blush)- erm… have you seen someone these tall?!- er, I mean, about 6'4-6'5- … uhm, black hair, blue eyes, nice medium built body… and… er..?!!!? sir?!! 0.0??" 

I was busy tuning in my MD player that I didn't notice the lady… she was… well, she's actually 'talking'- rather asking me about something.…?!  

"…hn?" 

I got up from my seat, walked towards her and, paid for my Gatorade and my cheese dog sandwich.  

"Er, sir, I was asking if you did saw someone tall- I mean, about 6'5 maybe?" 

I raised my brow- my ears sort of 'tingled' upon hearing the- well, 'height' _…hn, quite 'tall'_   'NO' was my short, and direct reply but she insisted on giving me the next details-  

"…erm,  blue eyes?  Tanned complexion?!!!"  

I shooked my head and unemotionally replied, 'NO'. She sighed in defeat , I went back to were I was sitting, and ate my snack. I drank up my bottle of Gatorade then, 

"… er sir, last question please?- uhm… black and 'porcupine-liked' hair?!??" 

_…'Porcupine-liked' hair?! What a weirdo… how on earth will I know who the crap this lady is looking for- I just arrived here- 15 minutes ago?! Ch!   _

_¬_¬_  "… im sorry miss but… NO."     

"…oh, I see- well Im sorry if Ive been too annoying with all of these questions, its just that he left his change- ¥ 12456… so…"

 I raised a brow but said nothing. _ What a jerk- imagine, leaving his change behind? Hn, another 'do'ahou' and to think that the first was a redhead—talked bout the second- - SONIC the hedgehog?! (sigh)- 'Chicken-wuss meet, Sonic… Sonic- this is chicken-wuss'"_ I dropped the stupid thought and instead transferred on the opposite bench, my back now facing the rolling store. _ What a life, and you cant even have 'peace' even when you are eating- and to think that you're alone… it doesn't make any sense at all…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendoh's POV 

_Toby's… hm, nice- just nice…but- nah! Im not into 'wearing' arm bands besides- who the heck would want to be like a 'Michael Jordan'- wannabee?! Ch! They should rather try 'spiking' their hairs and instead, be a 'Sendoh Akira disciple._

"…will you be getting it sir? Please? (blush)- you get to buy one and take one for free- isn't that great?! ^^" 

I smiled at the lady which of course made her panty 'dropped'- _ hee hee, bad Akira- how on earth did ya know that she actually had her 'panty' on the floor?! whoo! Its getting hot in here…_ I turned down my green thought and instead focus on the other items they have when suddenly… 

"….HOLY SHIT-!!!?!" 

The two ladies exchanged glances and, "…is there something wrong sir?!" 

I could only stare back at them and not wasting anymore-precious seconds, I ran out of the shop and in five seconds, Im nowhere to be found.

_Goddamn silly head you got there Akira, how could you forgot your change? And to think that – that is all the money you have for this day- - Arrrghh, _I scratched the back of my head in annoyance as I jogged my way back to that rolling store- hoping against hope- and praying to all of the saints that is in heaven- _Oh, please- Kami-sama, let my change be still there, I need it so badly…!!_ I turned a quick right, jogged for about 7 steps, then turned quickly again to my left and—taddaa!!!!!!! _Oh, goody-good- the lady on the rolling store seems to be looking also for me!!!! _ 

"…there you are mister! I was frantically looking for you and well- waiting and wishing that you'll come back to get your change!"

 I smiled at her and well, still catching my breath though, I managed to say a 'thank-you-very-much' in between my pantings, gave her a wink, and my killer smile which of course made her….drool! _Oh, thank God- thank you so much- I dunno what to do if ever I didn't get my change back- aw, crap- Id be walking 7 blocks from here- sshheeessh! ~.~_ I decided to catch my breath first by sitting down on the bench nearby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa's POV 

_Oh… so he got it already…ch! What a do'ahou… or rather- maybe even worst than the redhead?! Hn, whatever- I couldn't care less. _I drank the last gulp of my Gatorade and put the empty bottle next to me and fixated my eyes on the shop in front of me- _JAG_. There were different kinds of denims being displayed- cargo pants, faded jeans, loose pants, Capri, denim skirts, denim jackets, caps, shirts, blouses, polos….(sigh) I pushed the play button on my MD player and concentrated on the sound booming right into my ears and straight into my eardrum. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh's POV 

_Phew! Truly you are the heaven's most exquisite art! They have way too generous and kind to you- heh for why not- you are the great Sendoh Akira_ – _the Mr. Smiley and Mr. Spiky on the court the…?!!! What the.. what was that sound- I could hear it over here- _As much as my curiosity is killing me like nuts, I did not turned my head back to see the 'sound-maniac' behind me. _What a dweeb, he could get his eardrum dangling outside like in the movies… and to think that he was listening to techno?!!! Tsk, tsk- poor guy! (pout)_.  I sigh at the thought of it and decided to keep my change first in my wallet before contemplating on what to do next. _This is boring me to death, Im sitting here, doing nothing and to think that Im itching for a good talk._ I twist my neck to the right and stretched my arms while yawning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa's POV 

_What the?! _ My MD player stopped, I looked down and saw the battery graphic blinking like crazy. Im familiar with the sight of it and knowing the fact what that really means, I inwardly cursed myself for not charging the batteries last night. _Damn, what a frustration!_ I removed the earphones from my ears and wrapped them carefully around my MD player. _Crap, note in mind, Rukawa: Charge the Batteries!_  I pocketed my player into my jacket and fixated my eyes on the shop in front of me. Since the window is made of glass, I can somewhat see a tall guy sitting behind me- on the bench, at my back. Basing from the looks of it, it appears that he's quite taller than me- about two-three inches maybe? _Hn, some height!_ I really dunno what made me growl at the thought of it- is it because he's taller than me and I'm a bit insecure? Ch, some 'jealousy'—crap. He seems to be 'working-out', or maybe, not, but then his broad shoulder tells it all, plus, even though he was actually wearing a polo shirt, I can well 'perceive' that beneath that cloth are well-formed shoulder blades with a well-muscled torso. I blushed at my own thought… _Baka, why am I thinking these things? Am I 'abusing' the latter behind me… damn, I'm no hentai!_  I wearily sighed and this 'wearied sigh' simply means one thing… I'm getting sleepy--?!!

"….you sleepy, huh?"

A voice.

" I'm pretty bored as well!"

Someone's talking… kinda' creepy, but then… is he…

"…you talked?"

_Do'ahou… I'm not dumb, baka, of course I *can* talk!_ Is he… is… he… ??!!

"Hn…" _Wait a minute… I replied?!_

"Cool… you pissed?  (yawns)… Im pretty bored… 'tis one lazy afternoon… can you use some 'chat'- an hour maybe or two?" 

I snorted at the thought of it. So the 'stranger' behind me is actually 'talking' to me- considering the fact that I'm a stranger to him as well, huh, some guts he had…but then… just maybe… I could… try…to talk… a little….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendoh's POV 

I tried to decipher what kind of response he did actually gave me a while ago. _Cute._ I silently thought… So, looks like he's a bit snobbish… cold, maybe? Hah, I could 'use' his ill-tempered manner… might as well annoy the latter behind me… besides, its pretty boring, might as well 'annoy someone'. _Hee-hee, Im so bad… but then, he could be interesting… hm, I wonder, will I approach him? …… Nah, that'll spoil the 'excitement'… wait a minute- 'excitement'? Oh yess… maybe this is it already… a talk to someone you don't know and haven't met or seen could be something… just something to perk me up! _ I cleared my throat and put my long arms at the bench's armrest. _Now what Akira… say something!_

"So… can we 'talk' for a while… just to let time passed by?"

Silence.

"Hello….?"

Silence still.

"…hm, don't force me to turn my head back to see you… at least say something, or rather, 'snort' something…"

At last…

"…I don't know you."

Hah-hah! He replied back… phew, this guy sure is 'difficult'- it seems that I have to push him over just to spat out some words. But then… _Geezz, he does have a 'sexy' voice….a bit immature but still on the 'seducing' type. Go on Akira… make him talk!_ Once again I cleared my throat and - -

"Thought you lost your tongue, back there!" (chuckles)

"…"

"Being silent again…. Heh, that's bad really… you could be at least a lil friendlier to one stranger."

" I don't know you."

" So do I…"

"…" _Damn this guy, why is he making  me speak…but then… his voice… it's… gorgeous._

(yawns) "…thinking? Say, what's your name?" _Really smooth Akira…. Keep this up! ^_^_

"Why should I tell you?" _He's so irritating…. Now what? Is he trying to pry on me? He is rather booming with self-confidence… might as well bring him down if I got the chance…._

"…so that… we could 'call' each other by at least something a bit 'formal'? C'mon now, don't be a killjoy, ne… uhm, okay, if you're trying to keep your identity – that goes for me as well… hey, this could be a lil fun, I mean, just sit here and talk to each other- like really, without knowing each other personally…"

"Where's the 'fun' in there?"

"Ehehe, y'know just the excitement and the 'fun'… c'mon now…" _Aw, geez, c'mon now… let me know your name… you really do have an enticing voice!_

"…" _This is fucking crazy… he's so hard to deal with… is he a psychopath… but then…. Why does he 'soothe' me?_

"Okay, let me start…. Honestly I'm already dying to turn back my head and just talk to you like- the casual way, but then I guess, it'll spoil the fun…. So… we might as well keep it this way… deal? C'mon now, don't waste my time, please? I still have a long way home- I could carry some 'happenings' today on my way home, ne? …….. call me **'Smiley'**, and you are?" _  Hehehe, really stupid and cool Akira but then, heh, what's been done is done so, might as well go with the flow!_

_"Smiley"?!!! What the….?!! Why is he… _(sighs)  

"Still silent….." _Aw crap, this is even boring than I thought…. Geez, I feel like I'm doing all the talk and getting no response in return….but then, that is what exactly's  been happening…. Heh, damn, boredom again, might as well just leave- -_

"….why are you here"

"Huh?!" _Wow, and I was about to give up!_ "Oh, nothing really just… strolling… before anything else, what'll I call you?" _Spit it out!!!!!!!!_

"…" _This is crazy, totally jerk but… oh well….._ "…An…**Angel**… call me that." _Huh?! What am I thinking, what's that for, but then… hah, ne'er mind… just sit tight Rukawa and 'play' with it---(rolls eyes) like he's actually going to know me 'personally'- duh, I wonder…_

"Angel…" _Kawaii……. He must look like one….very cute. _ "Kawaii…. You must look like an angel, eh? This is 'punishing' me, as much as I want to turn my head back- -?!"

"No…." _I cant… he must not see me… I don't want to see him either… do I?_

"Uh-okay…. No need to panic!" (chuckles) _Now what, is he really 'trying' me…this is getting exciting!_

" Don't look back…and I talk to you, else…" _Now what, I'm threatening him? Pathetic me…_

(chuckles) "You…you're… kinda… cute, you know…. (chuckles some more) uh-okay, the deal is yours.. So, 'Angel'… what are you doing here?"

"…nothing really." 

"That's a lame excuse…try again…" _Hehe, push him to the limits until he's the one to FACE you-- Go Akira!_

"Then why asked- you're pathetic." _Hn, stupid…_

(chuckles) "Heheh, ne, I was just wondering, since you're an 'Angel', should you rather be in 'heaven'…"

" …very funny." _Is he trying to insult me?_

"Sarcasm huh…. Oh well, I bet you're here coz' its sale and all- lots of good stuff and, I was not really going here but when I saw that there's a major dropdown - - might as well, see for myself."

" Maybe…" _Let's see now…_   "….why 'Smiley', --'you a psychopath?" 

"Eh? Not really…. Why? Why? Why?… hah, simple…. I love smiling…. Makes me feel good! How about you?"

" …lame excuse, try again." _Hah, all comes back to you…._

"Ahh, trying to 'copy' me, dear? Hehe, that's bad you know… got to have originality! Besides, that's not an excuse- it's the truth…. Want to 'see' me smile at you- -?" _Hah…. Im going to make you swoon on me, even if you're also a guy like me!_

"NO!" _Damn, so irritating…. (blushes) why am I … blushing… I know I don't want to see him, besides, this deal is mine…_

"…panicking again? Hehe, don't worry, I'm not a bad guy really, though for you it might sound as if I am…_.  If only you knew, 'Angel' … I'm a true gentleman by heart! ^^" _ 

" I'm not…" 

"Huh? What?… panicking or smiling?"

"…both."

"Oh…." _He's not 'smiling'? For someone to have a sexy voice like that—and to think that he ask me to call him 'Angel', ---angels always smile…. Whoo, he must be someone extraordinary….but then…. A 'dark angel' maybe? But then if he's one… he must really be beautiful! Aaacckk, why am I thinking these things…_

"…." _ Is he thinking? But then, I only said what's true… I don't smile at all—not even to my teammates, most likely not to him! _ "…What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really… so, can we change topic?"

"Suit yourself…."

"Cool, okay… you into sports?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Rukawa's POV**

I sighed… sighed… and… still sighed… this is tiring me- - I've never really 'talked' like this before—not even once, not even to my team mates, and yeah, most likely not to someone I don't even know… but now, why am I doing this? It is as if I'm succumbing to this guy behind me—but then, he does have his 'effect' on me, I dunno but… hell, he's making me talk and I can't seem to keep silent… _must be his darn, bedroom voice…damn, why does he have to sound this soothing…_ I want to just stand up and go away, but then if I do that …._wait a minute, on the other hand, why does it feel like I want to trash that thought of mine… do I really want to stand up and leave this guy jabbering behind me… guess so… but then again… guess not… I mean, he's not that… bad after all…oh, crap… he's asking me whether If I'm into sports, what'll I tell him--?!!!!_

"He~llo… still back there, Angel?"

"…?!!!" 

"You heard me, right?…. uh-ok, for the second time, are you into sports… do you like sports?"

"…yeah… you?" _He can be irritating…._

"Cool! Uhm, yeah, I'm a sporty-type of guy… err, BASKETBALL to be exact!" 

"…!!!!" _Wha- what?!!! He's also a … basketball… player?…._

"Hey, how about you?" 

"…uhm.." _Wait, should I tell him… but then, I feel like I don't want to tell him  that Im also a player—and from Shohoku to be exact!?_

"…… don't wanna tell me, huh… don't worry, I'm not going to spy on you and your team, I mean, like duh, as if I care…" _C'mon, tell me now…_

" Its not that… (sighs)… uh, okay, I'm  into basketball as well." _There, now go on and celebrate!_

"Really… wow…" _Cool, wait, might as well ask him from what school is he… _ "…so, you a player somewhere near here…?" _Heehee, say YES!!!_

"….are you?" _Is he trying to know from what school I'm playing?…Well, darn him….. but then…_

"..huh? me?, ah, no… I mean, yeah, I'm from Kanagawa but then here—a player from this district…nah…" _Heh, if I'm not mistaken, he's actually from…_

"…from what school are you Smiley?" _Might as well, ask him first!_

"Hmm, you're quite good huh, not bad, asking me first… well, should I tell you?" _Should I… do I really want to…but then, I'm Ryonan's top ace… and well, we'll be having a practice game on Monday with …_

" Bet it'll not bother you…so…" _Ch, such crap…_

"What if it'll, my Angel?" _Really smooth Akira…_

"Then it will…" _Okay, then don't tell me if you don't want to…_

"From what school are you?"

"I mind…" _Ch, why should I tell you…do'ahou!_

(chuckles) "..you… you're really… cute! Hehe, bet you're 'beautiful'…" _Sheessh, what a 'school-girl' type of guy but then… hehe, he's really cute… the way he counteracts… really nice… _

"…!!!!!!!" _What the—(blushes)_….. "Are you trying to insult me…. Im not a girl…"

"Whoa there, I don't mean like that… it's just some crazy 'expression' or some sort… you see, I'm fond of using adjectives a lot…. Besides… I can SEE you from HERE!"

"!!!!!!!!" (gasps) _What the… how come he… what? I don't understand it…….._ "…nani?"

"Huh? Oh, hehe, the rolling store in front of me has a mirror so… heh, can somewhat see ya… say, want me to prove it?" _Heehee… bet he's really beautiful… nice hair… too black but… really nice…_

"Then prove it…" _Darn, what the hell's wrong with me….  But, a mirror?… _

"Uhm, okay…. Your raven-haired… say YES if I'm correct and NO if not."

_This is crazy…._ "….Yes."

"…you have a swan-liked neck…." _Mmm, just delicious! Heheh… me and my 'animal instincts' again…_

"…yes." _Darn, how big is that mirror in front of him?!_

"Okay…next…you're pale!" _Very smooth…_

"Yeah…" _This is getting nowhere… time to do something…_ "…how about my turn Smiley?"

"Huh?!" _What does he mean by that….oh well…_

_Let's see, thanks to this shop in front of me here…_ "…You're tall…"

"Uhuh… hey, I forgot to mention… you're tall as well…"

"…yes-- and say YES if I'm right…" _Darn cheater!_

"Okay, no need to be pissed 'Angel'… Yes…"

"You've got broad shoulders…" 

"Yes…" _Hey, you're good huh… wonder how…_

"You…you're wearing…  a blue polo shirt…" _Say NO and I'll pounce on you…._

"Er, yeah…!" _Wow, he's way too good… _ "Heh… you really want to 'know' me personally huh…"

"Shut up… next…" _Ch, what a jabber…_

"Okay, Smiley shutting up! ^_^…" 

"You've got a … gravity-defying hair!" _Hah, so much for that 'hedgehog' look…_

"…."

"What… don't tell me I'm wrong…."

            "…yeah, you're actually right… hm, guess that shop in front of you and its glass windows' really helping you a lot, eh?" _Well, not bad Angel… _

"Hn.." 

"Hm… say, why don't we talk about the 'more good stuff'… y'know.. since we're both basketball players…"

"Yare yare…"

"Kawaii… anyway… I'll ask you something… what do you think about Ryonan?" _Heh, Im actually giving him a clue?! ^^"_

_Why is he… wait a minute, is he from Ryonan?… what if he is… then…_ "… I dunno.."

"Too bad…" _You're missing too much, honey…_

"Why so…" _I don't care about them… besides, they'll be toast on Monday…_

"Cuz' they're one hell of a team…" _Because I'm their ace player… _

"So?" _Whatever…_

"They'll be having a practice game with Shohoku on Monday…  you know that?"

(gasps) _What the… he's from?!_  "Heard of it…"

"…and you're from Shohoku….. don't deny it…" _Gotcha!_

"…!!!" _Shit…how did he…_     "….what if I am?" _Shit, how did he…_

"…you're toast!" _Sugoi-sugoi-sugoi… way to go Akira! You're really a genius…. Actually, Angel, I really dunno from what team are you….. I was just guessing….. but basing from you're answer, you're not lying! ^___^ Haha, I am the great 'ME!'_

"…." _Bastard…_

"I'm wai~ttingg…!"

"…" _Shut up…_

"He~llo… An~gel!!!"

"…" _What do I say, what do I say, what do I say….???! Darn this Smiley!!!_

"Silence means yes…!" _Hey, at least say something back there! Or maybe I did hit the jackpot…?!_

" Silence is golden…" _Do'ahou!_

"Ahh, hail mighty one… lift me up from this vain world and shower upon thee thy wisdom!" (chuckles) _Hahaha, I'm so mean but this is totally, absolutely, extremely cool!_

"Impressive… idiot!" _Screw your mouth assh*le, wait 'til I lose my patience…_

"Eh… that was a *joke*… no need to be 'offended!" _He's so uptight… hmm… okay Akira, you better make this up or you'll lose your Angel back there!_   "Ehemm… okay, I'm sorry, that was a joke, no need to be offended, I'm such a big mouth but I just cant help it so please spare me, ne?!" ^^" _Accept it, baby!_

"…?!" _What was *that*?!_   "Hn… are you *done* ranting?"

"….err, not yet?! Aw c'mon… you're not actually saying good bye… I mean, okay- promise, let's talk a little more and okay… I'll be serious… a lot serious than a while ago…." _I'm really bored you see… I could use some company and well, funny they may thought but… I'm actually comfortable with you.. and heh, I dunno ……why is that…_

"And I will stay a bit more because…?" _Give me one good reason…_

"…." _Think Akira think!!!_

"…."?? _Trying to be silent… ch! Your style sux—big time!_

"…." _Why? What?!! Why do I want him to stay for a while… arrggh…_

"…."??!!!! _What now…. Why is these 'babbler' being silent one, is he mimicking 'me'?!_

"…." _Think of a goddamn reason Akira—anything…. Just *think!*_

"So you're just playing…" _Darn you… I guess I have no more reason to stick my ass here… I better leave this moron behind me…_

"Yes I am just *playing*…" _Pissed off again, Angel…_

"…!!!?" _What…_

"…playing basketball!" (chuckles) _Really corny, Akira!_

"Hn.."_ Very funny…_

"Ne, okay Angel… getting serious…" _Phew…._

"Look… I'm a busy guy… I have to go." _You said you're going to get serious but now what…._

"Wait! You cant just leave me hanging here…. Well, okay… lets have a deal… we could reveal something about us, just about anything- it doesn't have to be that personal in exchange of something…" _Nice brain you got there Spikey!_

"What do you mean…" _You are way too weird…_

"Hmm… well, okay since you just said that you'll be leaving, I too am… but then, we just cant leave this 'conversation' hanging… I mean, true enough that we do know each other by our 'pen names' but, well, for me that isn't just enough… since I'm one friendly guy, I need to at least know something about you… besides, we've been talking for how long since?!- I think its fair enough to at least make a tiny revelation about ourselves—in exchange of something… example, just about anything…!!! How's that…. Good enough… c'mon, we might not be seeing each other again…. And well, at least I can have a bit of memory from you…." _Since you've enticed me ever since I sat here and since you've already captured my attention in a way that I cant explain…. Whoo, boy, I wonder what'll your reaction I tell you that I'm Ryonan's Ace!_

"…fine." _Ch, why the hell did I agree…_ _why the hell do I have the feeling that this is *wrong*?!_

"Okay, cool! Hmm, well, since we're both into basketball… let's focus our 'tiny talk' on there, fine with ya?" _Say yes, else…._

"…fine." _Ch! The hell.. hn, wonder what'll you do if you happen to know that I'm one hell of a player!_

"Okay Angel, I'll start first… I'm a basketball player…"

"Same here… from what school are you?" _Better answer that…_

"…I wont say *who* am I really but…. I'm from Ryonan!" _Ha-ha…BINGO!_

"..!!!" _He;s from….._ !!!

"Surprised…." _You should be…_

"No…" _Duh, as if I care…._

"Okay, my turn…. From what school are you?" 

"Shohoku.." _How's that now…._

"..!!!" _Sho…hoku?! Im goddamn right with my guess! Whoopeedoo!_

"Surprised….?!" _Hn…do'ahou!_

"Not really…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa's POV 

I really must be going.. though I admit I hate to leave this jabber behind me, but its past twelve already and yeah, I didn't notice the time… He sure is a weirdo but nonetheless, I didn't know but…. I *did* enjoy his company and soothing voice…Very weird indeed, but then… and he's actually from Ryonan… hn. Just as I thought but then…

"Look Smiley, I really have to go now…" _I don't want to give up anymore infos… besides I'm tired of talking…And since we'll be facing your school on Monday better keep this a 'mystery' 'til then…_

"Oh…. Too bad… hmm." _Did I….bore him?!_

"Hn…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh's POV 

(Yawns) So boring again…. But then, I really did enjoy this guy's company behind me… Heh, really nice… he was such a little bastard at some instances but then, heh, I find it really cute the same time …. And now what…. I'm being weird again?! Oh well… Hmm! Wait a minute….!!!

"Hey Angel… since you 'did' well on our whatsoever here…what do you want to know in return… let's get straight to the point, ne?! We both know that our school's will be facing each other on Monday for a practice game, right… and since we had a deal about something 'in exchange', you are free to ask one question- anything about Ryonan… and that goes for me too- - okay?!" _Ask about their Ace! Ask about their Ace…. ^_____^_

"Okay…" _Well, since you asked for it…. But then, what do I ask?!_

"Okay…. Begin now!"

"…."

"…??"

"…."

"….?!" _How long are you going to make me wait?! Ask about the great ME!_

"…." _Darn, what do I ask… I don't even have the slightest idea.._

"Ho-huumm…. Mind if I asked first?!" 

"Suit yourself…." _Hn, what do you wanna know…you're nothing but a grinning Cheshire cat!._

"Okay…." _Hm, the question I've been dying to ask is….._

"….?!" _Do'ahou….hurry up!_

"Are you….. by any chance….. their so-called 'Super Rookie'…. Rukawa Kaede?!" _Heh, based on what Hikoichi's research…. You might just be, besides, the mirror in front of me is not lying… Hikoichi's notebook on the other hand wasn't too… the description that is…pale, tall, slender, 'beautiful', aloof…._

"…..!!!!!!!!" _What the fu*k….. Sh*t…. He cant…. What do I say…..Will I….?!!!_

"He~llo?" _Heh, silence means yes… but then… if he is…_

"…" _Damn, cant think of anything to say… what'll I do?! I don't want to admit it but…_

"Hey, what's taking you so long- y'only have to answer yes or no, Angel!" _Hehe, well, seems that you are *him* alright…_

"…no… I'm not him, but…" _There Rukawa… better lie than be sorry…._

"…oh?" _Why do I feel like I don't want to believe him…._

"I said I'm not him…" _Screw your ass… what do you want, anyway?!_

"Fine…hm, you were going to say something else?" _Sheessh…_

"Yeah… first things first, you said you're from Ryonan, right?"

"Yup…. Why?" _^_^ He's going to asked about the great Sendoh Akira!_

"….." _Just maybe… who knows…._

"What now…?!" (yawns) _Is he thinking?_

"…are you…are…" _dammit Rukawa, say it! _  "…are you their so-called… Ace player?" _There!_

"!!!" _Huh?! What the—how could he be so… heh, I like this guy…should I or shouldn't I… think Akira!_

"So… *silence means yes*" _Get a dose of your own medicine…_

"Hah- you're a fast learner, eh…" _Alright… since I'm no liar…_ "… yes…." _^_^ Hahah…_

"?!!!" _Yes… did he just say…'yes'?! _

"Hey, you heard me right… I am *him* alright… so… got any questions for me?" _Feeling lucky now, dear Angel…._

"….I see.." _cocky freak… but then, I am *talking* to our opponents Ace…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa's POV 

Rukawa's eyes slightly widened in amusement and confusion. He never thought that the guy behind him is actually their opponents *Ace* He fidgeted lightly on his seat, now feeling a bit uneasy and confused- - he doesn't know what to do nor asked…_ What now?! But then, what if he's just lying… _Just then..

"Oh, and hey Angel… I'm not lying…" _But it's the truth!_

"!!!" _Is he… a mind-reader?!_

Rukawa wearily sighed and feeling his head aching a bit, he finally decided to end this 'conversation' between him and the 'stranger' behind him. Surely, this is just one of the many 'weird' Saturdays he have gone through… but then, he doesn't quite know why did he feel a little contented. Was it the weather? _No… probably not…. _Was it about the place? _Most likely not- he never did like crowded places… but then, why is he here in the first place?!_ Or maybe… was… was it because of him…. this… this…. certain self-proclaimed *ace* behind him?! _No way!- but then…why do I feel…. why do I feel…okay… with him?!!_

Rukawa shook his head, he looked at his watch and it read 12:45pm _Damn… he must be going really now…_He inhaled deeply and decided to call it 'quits' since he has been 'talkative' enough and he thought that this is not-so-him.

"Look… I… I gotta go… really."

"Leaving just liked that?!" _Hmph, unfair… I don't even *know* you…or, do I?!_

"I… I have to do something…" _Two lies in a day…. Not bad for starters!_

"…." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh's POV 

Sendoh was grinning stupidly and was staring into the mirror placed on the rolling store in front of him. Yeah, it did helped him a lot…but then, he was dead curious to *see* the lad behind him who was acting like a wet-blanket or something… He was just too cute to annoy! Boy, he surely will miss him! Wait a minute…._Heh, he just said that he's from Shohoku!!! Great, now he'll still have that chance to know the latter personally and of course… to be face-to-face with him!_

Akira giggled and whistled with much enthusiasm and he didn't even know why the hell did he do that?! He must be feeling really happy today and… why not…Saturday proved to be 'exciting' for him.

"So… you're leaving…" _Heh, can I ask for your number?_

"Yeah.."

"Hmm…. Its really nice talking to you… you made my day!" _You're absolutely… interesting…_

"Hn…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa's POV 

He really must be damn going by now, but then, he really-really-really dunno what's been keeping his ass glued on the bench… Rukawa counted from one to one hundred… this guy isn't showing a sign that he's tired of babbling here and there…he doesn't seem to have an end to his infinite questions…. (sighs)

"Uhm… well, one last thingy… please?" _Gonna missed ya really. But since we'll be meeting this Monday…. I just hope… I just hope that you'll be there… raven-haired stranger… Angel…_

"What…"

"You're from Shohoku, right, mind giving this message to their Super Rookie?" _Heh, If I've known any better… you're actually…*HIM*_

"…" _ A message…. for… ME?! Now what….._

"Can you please tell him…." _That I've already seen him in pictures… thanks to Hikoichi of course… ^_^_

"….what…" _0.0?!!_

"…tell him that…" __

(getting impatient)  "…." 

"… that he's actually good and I'm looking forward to meeting him in 'personal'… and probably…. Who knows… we could be… good friends!" _That he's beautiful…._

"Hn… sure…I'll tell 'him'"_ Argh, there… I'm tired… I wanna go to bed.. I'm sleepy…And did he just say that we'll be good friends…. Hm… he sure is weird….but then….. there's nothing wrong with it, is there?_

"Thanks, and oh, please do be sure that **he'll **be able to receive that message of mine, ne?"

"Yare –yare…" _Do'ahou…. *he* just did…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa's POV

Rukawa was a bit shocked at the words of the stranger behind him… or rather, with the words of Ryonan High's Ace… he never thought that *this* guy can be really weird and complicated at the same time…. 

He yawned and stood up from the bench and started walking away, just then, he heard a faint shout from behind but he decided not to turn his head back…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendoh's POV

Sendoh sighed deeply and flashed his smile as he has just heard a promise to be kept- Just then, he felt the latter beind him, stood up and started walking away, truth is he still doesn't want for the other to go away just like that but then, he'll be really rude by now if he'll insist him to stick up with him for a few more minutes.

And as the lad behind him started walking away, he could stop himself from turning his head to his side, only to see the back of the stranger he has just conversed with…

And by that, he *somewhat* knew him…. _Or maybe not…._ And he shouted….

"Oi, Angel! I hope to 'meet' you personally on Monday, ne?" _Thought so…you are indeed **him**…_

And he just couldn't help but a chuckle a bit as the raven-haired guy choose to ignore him and walked away…

_…there goes my 'Angel'…_

He continued to looked on ahead until the latter turned on the second block…

_…on Monday then… right?_

_…you'll be there… I know you will…_

…and Sendoh finally stood up from the bench, and walked towards the opposite way with an easy smile marked on his lips. Boy, it was sure one heck of a Saturday for both of them…. 

_…see you on Monday…_

_…My Angel…_

_…Rukawa Kaede…_

**.::~owari~::. **

D/S: 4-18-03

D/F:7-24-03

**A/N:** Ahhh!!! At last, I finished this fic! OMG, it was really hard finishing this one cuz' I really don't have the slightest idea on how to end this. Hm, oh and before I forgot, R&R please… yeah, I know… this kinda 'suck' *baps own head* I really dunno if you guys will like this but then… at least spare me for my effort?! ^_^ Thankies so much again… be waiting for your comments and suggestions… Oh, and yeah… still have other ficcies- unfinished ficcies that is! Although I promised to finished them all… when?! Err, that's the major problem… still being held in the neck by school-damn really! Well, ja for now! Take care of yourselves, ne?! ^____^ Psst, don't forget to mail! ^0^ [er, that is if you like..not forcing you!] Ahh, and one more thingy, I respect M. Jordan! And well, those 'brands' aren't mine…^^"


End file.
